This study is a one patient "innovative therapy" protocol in which the feasibility, efficacy, and safety of rapid opiate withdrawal intervention will be tested. The proposal will utilize general anesthesia to supress withdrawal symptoms, while the patient is rapidly detoxified pharmacologically.